Hiding Place
by Demigod Tribute from Hogwarts
Summary: Beca gets some bad news, and her walls go back up again. I do such horrible summaries, ugh, but please read this anyway? Based on the song Hiding Place by Hedley, but not a song fic.


It's during their sophomore year at Barden, and she and Jesse are doing great, when she gets a call from her mom one day during Bellas rehearsal.

"Hello?" She answers, even if they're not supposed to, because, she explains after she checks the caller ID, her mom never calls.

"Beca," her mother's tone is clipped, and Beca knows she's pissed, "you're no longer allowed to see me."

"What?" She almost yells into the phone, waving away the Bellas when they start to say something.

"Apparently, I've been deemed as unfit, and whether or not you're an adult also doesn't matter in this, because the age limit for this is 21, and you're only 19. You're no longer allowed to see me until I, and I'm quoting, get a hold of myself and my 'habits' or you get to 21. I'm sorry."

And Beca shuts down.

She doesn't understand this, doesn't want to, and she doesn't want to speak to anyone, so she doesn't. To her, this is why you can't trust anyone, or love anyone, because by the end, they always leave. She's blaming her mom for this, because they both know it's her fault, whether or not her mother is willing to admit it.

So she puts her walls back up, and finishes the Bella rehearsal like she used to, in her first year at Barden, with too much sarcasm and eye rolls, and not enough heart. She walks out at the end without saying goodbye, barely glancing at any of them and the Bellas watch her as she leaves. The freshmen, Jane and Sara, are too confused by the sudden change in their leader to do much else, and the rest are concerned.

"What the hell just happened?" Stacie voices for them, and the rest only shake their heads.

"Well then," she says, whipping out her phone, "I'm calling Jesse."

Apparently he's close to Beca's dorm when he gets Stacie's call, because he's waiting at Beca's door for her.

"What?" Her tone is ice cold, and it surprises Jesse, because it's the voice she used when she first met him, that fateful day in the radio station, and whenever she got mad at him after that, not the affectionate mocking tone she usually uses with him.

"Hey, whoa," he says as she opens her door and tries to get in and apparently shove it in his face. She looks ready to growl at him when he steps between her and the open doorway. "Don't do this. I thought we were past you shutting me out. Literally and figuratively."

"Apparently not," she says, and it shocks him enough that she successfully ducks underneath his outstretched arm and closes the door in his face. He hears the lock click a second later, and wonders what the hell just happened as he heads back to his dorm.

She doesn't talk to anyone for two weeks . In that time, she leaves the leading of Bellas rehearsals to Fat Amy and Stacie, and falls into the background. She goes to class, and actually pays attention, and does the work, so she can have something to distract herself with. She continues mixing, and working at the station, stacking CDs like always, and checking the backs for any songs that look interesting, which is how things end up being okay again.

She finds a Hedley CD, their newest one, and scans it, because Hedley has actually pretty decent music, and at the bottom is a song called Hiding Place. She frowns at it, but puts the CD in the pile that's almost nonexistent to bring home with her.

Once there, she plus the CD into her computer and clicks on Hiding Place, at the very end of the track list.

By the end, she's almost in tears, because all she can think is _Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, oh god, what have I done?_ and by some force she can only call a mix of loneliness and love, she finds herself running across campus in the dark, at almost 10, until she's in front of his door.

She knocks repeatedly, refusing to stop until he opens the door, saying "Jesus, who the hell-Bec." He just stares at her, taking her in after 2 weeks of only glances of her fleeing figure.

She's shaking, he realizes, and sounds like she's choking on tears when she says, "I'm sorry."

He raises his eyebrows as she continues. "I-I don't know how to do this. I got a call from my mom a couple weeks ago, and she said she's not allowed to see me anymore, and I could think was, this is it, this is why I shut down, because love doesn't exist in the real world, but it does, it really does, and it took you to show me that, and it took me 'til now to see that, and I'm sorry."

She's crying now, full on crying, and he crushes her against him in a hug as she cries and he pulls her into his room.

"I don't know why I did it," she hiccups, hating she's crying so hard she can't see straight or talk without choking on suppressed sobs, but Jesse shushes her, and says, "Because it's you."

He sits her down on the bed and kneels in front of her. "But you can't, OK? You can't do this to me, and the Bellas, or yourself, because it's only hurting all of us. You have to let me in."

She nods, and says quietly, "I know. And I'm trying. But I got scared. I don't know how love works. It never works out for me."

He smiles sadly at her and strokes her hair in the way he knows she likes. "I know. But it's going to. I know it will. I love you, and I'm never going to leave, or break your heart, or do anything to lose your trust. OK?"

She nods, her tears stopping as she leans forward to kiss him.

Right before their lips touch, he says softly, "What made you come back?"

She smiles and takes his laptop from behind her on the bed, logging in on her own because she figured out the password within 2 weeks of movication, and ignores his questions and confused looks as she bring up Youtube.

When the song starts playing, he says, "Bec, what-" but she cuts him off with a, "Shut up, dork."

He listens to the song, and when it finishes she says simply, "Because that's _you._"

_**Eh. I don't know how much I like this, but I couldn't get it out of my head. Rest assured, for those of you who're reading my other stories, I'm currently working on the next chapter of **__**The Night of Finals**__**, and I have the next 3 or so chapters of **__**Unexpectedly Expecting**__** ready for editing. I'm planning on doing that today, so look forward to those. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**_

_**I own nothing.**_


End file.
